Oh So Tired
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Dean, hit by a witches spell, is exhausted and can't seem to get to sleep. Castiel finds the cure. Pre-relationship Destiel. Day 82 of my 365 day writing challenge.


The tiredness pulled at Dean, tugging like a small child would, when it wanted their parent's attention.

He was exhausted, and he ended up dragging his feet along the floor, as he and his brother - who seemed perfectly refreshed - made their way from the building where they had just finished a hunt.

Sam had to lead his elder brother with a hand on his wrist, guiding him to the Impala, and pushing him into the backseat when they finally got there.

Normally, Dean would hate to hand over the keys to his younger brother, but he was too damn tired to worry about that. He just let his eyes drift shut, but his mind refused to shut down, allowing him to fall asleep.

When they finally got back to their motel - each in separate rooms, because there were no rooms with two beds, and Dean wasn't going to share a bed with his brother, and he most certainly was not going to spend a night on the lumpy sofa that seemed to be present in all motel rooms - the blond fiddled in his pocket for his room key, and was left alone to stumble through the door.

The man collapsed face-first onto the large bed, sighing into the mattress.

His mind still refused to let him rest.

Somehow, even through his haze of tiredness, Dean heard the flutter of wings.

"Hey Cas." He greeted, still not looking up from where his face was pressed against the bed.

"Hello Dean." Castiel's low rumble reverberated throughout the room. "You seem distressed."

"Ha, you could say that, I guess." Dean finally turned his head to face the angel, who had moved to stand next to the bed, right in the hunter's eyesight.

"Is there anything I could do to help? What type of discomfort are you in?" Castiel was worried for the blond, eyes flitting across his body, trying to detect the source of his distress.

"I can't sleep." Dean moaned in anguish.

"Oh." Castiel looked relieved at this, knowing that the man was not in any physical pain - no injuries from battle. "That's quite simple. Would you like for me to… uh… 'mojo you' to sleep?"

"Normally I wouldn't ask, but yes please."

The angel pressed two fingers to the hunter's forehead, but still Dean's eyes stayed open, green eyes still conscious of what was going on.

"Huh." Cas looked at his fingers in confusion.

"Why didn't it work?" Dean seemed rather panicked by now, wanting more than anything to sleep, but not able to get that relief.

"I'm not sure. What happened just before you started feeling like this?"

"We were fighting a witch." Dean shrugged. "Normal kinda hunt, don't think I was hit by a spell. Why, do you think I was?"

"It's possible." Cas pressed two finger's to the Winchester's head again, this time checking his body for any residual magic. He could feel traces of a spell - a basic, non-lethal spell - and when he discovered the solution to the magic, he simply withdrew himself, moving his hand onto the blond's arm.

"You need physical contact, Dean, in order to be able to sleep. It lasts for only 12 hours - two of which have already passed - and all it takes is simple contact. I could hold your hand while you sleep?"

"That sounds creepy, Cas." Dean raised a tired eyebrow, but lazily reached an arm out to grasp the angel's hand. "At least lay down with me. Makes me feel less like I'm being watched."

Castiel did just that, after divesting himself from his trench coat, shoes, and suit jacket, he settled onto the bed next to the hunter.

Dean was curled away from him, but didn't seem too comfortable, arm at a slightly awkward angle.

Cas decided to wrap his arm around the hunter's waist, and, when the man didn't protest, pulled him ever so slightly closer.

The angel was comfortable enough to let himself fall into a sleep-like state, stirring when the man beside him did.

Sometime during the night, Dean had shifted, and therefore so had Cas, and had ended up with the blond's head on the angel's chest, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Castiel's own arms were also wrapped around the hunter, keeping him pressed firmly against him.

Green, shining, eyes looked up at blue ones, and Cas could see a smile stretched across the human's face.

"Morning, Cas."

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel couldn't resist asking; "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm." The hunter replied sleepily.

"Good."

"We could do this again. I think your presence helps me sleep better." The angel stopped to think for a second. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Dean." Castiel smiled at his charge.

A toothy grin was his response.


End file.
